What happens, happens
by Girlie14
Summary: It was 2:19. That was night shifts time. The time when all day shifters were at home. Or were suppose to be... EC! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this of course is another EC! Except this time with a little more drama and side of Calleigh you've never seen. Also check out my polls there pretty funny.

Any ways here is my new story! I hope you like it!

It was 2:19. That was night shifts time. The time when all day shifters were at home. Or were suppose to be...

Eric walked casually through the halls of the crime lab at 2:19. His mother had dropped of some quesadillas for him around lunch time the day before and they were in his locker still. He was half way home when we remembered they were there. He turned around and headed back to the lab.

Eric sent waves to his old friends from night shift as he strode through the halls to the locker room. He caught many yawns from the workers in different labs. After all it was all glass windows. He approached the locker room and walked in seeing Calleigh sitting on a bench staring at a wall horizontal from him. Eric walked a little closer. He waved his hands around to try and get her attention. He didn't want to disturb her, but then again she shouldn't be here in the first place. Neither should he. He sat next to her. She continued staring at the wall. She showed no emotion on her face. Blank. Eric couldn't read it and that worried him. He looked at her hands that were laid delicately in her lap. She held what looked like a piece of paper and a necklace. Eric looked back up at Calleigh. Still nothing.

He kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her knee. He stayed there for a good five minutes before he got what he wanted. A reaction. Her lip quivered a bit as she looked down at her lap. She handed the paper to Eric with a shaking hand. Eric took it without ever taking his eyes off her. She still hadn't made eye contact. She held the necklace tightly and released it. She stared at the necklace in her hands. A tiny silver crucifix that her father had given to her when she was a baby. She gave it back to him the day she moved to Miami so he'd never forget her. Eric watched her for several minutes and then remembered the paper in his hands. He unfolded it and read.

_Name: Duke Kenwall_

_Age: 56_

_COD: Blunt force trauma to the frontal lobe from DUI. Car crashed into a tree._

_TOD: approximately 12-12:30 pm June 24_

_ME: Alexx Woods_

_Eric couldn't believe what he read. He wasn't exactly a fan of Calleigh's father for what he put her through but this must have really hit home. Eric sat for a moment in silence, trying to imagine at least the slightest amount of pain that Calleigh was going through right now. He folded the paper back up and placed it on the bench. Eric looked up at Calleigh and for the first time she made eye contact and the second she did she felt it. All the compassion, love, trust, and understanding from Eric. It was over whelming, but so is losing your father and having to find out from a close friend. A tear slipped out from the corner of her eye but that was just the beginning. Eric got off the floor and sat next to her on the bench placing an arm around her shoulder as she wept into his chest. He mumbled soothing words of nonsense into her ear while alternating by placing kisses in her hair. He rested his chin atop her head and waited for the sobs to subside. She wiped her face and looked up at him a last time._

_"Thanks." Calleigh said as she nodded lightly wiping at her face again._

_"Any time." Eric said with a smile, rubbing small circles on her back._

_"So what are you doing here any ways?" Calleigh asked with a slight chuckle._

_"Forgot my moms quesadillas in my locker." Eric said with a chuckle to match. Calleigh stood and picked up her purse unknowingly forgetting the necklace on the bench._

_"Well I'm gonna go home and try and sleep some of this off." Calleigh said with a weak smile._

_"Alright. Drive safely." Eric finished as Calleigh gave him a hug before she left. Calleigh left the locker room and once the clocking of her heels were out of ear shot Eric snapped back to his senses. He moved his mothers goods to the trash before he left and was about to leave the room when he caught a glimpse of something shimmering on the floor. Calleigh's necklace her father left her. He picked it up and went to put it in her locker. He hoped she wouldn't mind him going in her locker. He opened it and placed the necklace on the bottom shelf. As he looked up to shut it what he saw inside was an even bigger surprise._

_R&R?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh you guys. 11 reviews for one chapter? Seriously I was jumping up and down when I saw that. Geez. Thank you guys soooooo much for the support I could ask for better readers. You guys are the best so don't ever forget it! Since you all are such fantabulous readers and writters I wrote you an EXTRA long chapter. Hope you looooove it!

He was putting away her necklace in her locker. It didn't faze him at the time that he was being a little nosey looking at her belongings but he figured it was worth it getting stolen instead. He placed the necklace on the bottom shelf and saw something that surprised him. He suddenly wished he didn't enter her locker. He stood just staring, not knowing what to do. He wanted to just shut the locker door and pretend like he hadn't seen it, but he had and it clouded his brain of all proper thinking. He stepped back and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't come to touching the now open locker its contents to harmful. He thought they had something. A little something, but something at that. He was to lost in his thoughts to hear her heels click clack their way back into the room. She saw him standing in front of her locker. He saw it. He definitely saw it. She could tell by the fact that he hadn't moved since she entered the room. His face blank. He scratched his head and tried to take a step toward the door when he saw Calleigh.

"Cal I... I didn't mean to intrude I just... I was putting back your necklace, you know I didn't want you to lose it." Eric was desperately searching for words. Trying to make her think he didn't see it. The last thing he wanted was an awkward situation.

"I don't mind. But Eric its not what you think." Calleigh started. She took a step closer to him.

"You don't have to explain it to me its your business and I shouldn't have been in there in the first place." Eric said now feeling awkward. His plan failed. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets and fiddled with his car keys.

"But I do and I can. I don't want you to think," Calleigh rushed knowing she would be cut off which she was.

"No its fine." Eric said as he rubbed his jaw. Calleigh could tell he was hurt. "So why'd you come back to lab?" Eric tried to hide his hurt with some casual chatting.

"I uh, came back after I realized I didn't have my necklace. But Eric please let me explain, its not mine." Calleigh finally got the words out.

"God Cal its really not my business and I stayed out of it okay? I mean I was hurt already when I saw it and then you have to lie about it? I thought we had something. And you lied to me. I thought you trusted me. Guess I thought wrong. G'night Calleigh." Eric finished slightly disappointed at her behavior and with that he stormed off. Tears welled up in Calleigh's eyes as she grabbed it out of her locker and slid to the floor with her back to the wall. He liked her. That whole time and she never knew. They were so close to getting to that something and she had to ruin it by trying to help someone. She let the tears fall again. Heat stinging the back of her eyes. She thought of the person who caused this mess. Emma. 16 year old red haired, hazel eyed, innocent Emma who lived next door. It wasn't her fault this happened. It was Calleigh's fault for leaving it there in her locker. She should have known better. She grew so angry that she lost him she threw it across the room landing next the trash bin. She drew her knees to her chest and let the tears fall as the scene that caused this mess replayed in her head.

It was Thursday night. About 7 pm as Calleigh jogged down the side walk on her daily trail. She had a day off full of relaxing and she loved it. She continued her routine waving to the usual neighbors blowing kisses and asking about the grand kids. She jogged past Emma's house and waved. Calleigh thought they made eye contact. No, now she was sure. She was staring directly at Calleigh. No emotion showed on her face. If it was for her slight movement of pushing a stray strand of hair behind her hair Calleigh might think she was dead. Calleigh walked slowly up the walk way to not startle her. Emma sat on the third step of the patio. Calleigh crouched in front of her much like what Eric did today.

"Hey gurlie why so blue?" Calleigh said with a gentle smile. Emma turned her gaze and looked at her. She looked to the drive way to make sure her mom wasn't home. She wasn't. Her car was gone. She looked back at Calleigh and shrugged. Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Em, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Our secret. So what's up?" Calleigh asked again. Calleigh knew they had an understanding. Emma was the first one to get Calleigh to talk when Eric was shot. She may only be 16 but that child knew a lot. And even though there was a 20 sum age difference between them they understood each other. Emma looked over Calleigh's shoulder at the sunset and back to Calleigh's soft gaze.

Emma looked down at her feet. "It's late." Emma said no louder then a whisper. Calleigh grew confused.

"What's late hun?" Calleigh asked. She watched as Emma's face changed. Her eyes got glassy and her chin quivered. Emma looked back at Calleigh. Straight in the eye and she suddenly understood as if Emma had told her with her eyes.

"Oh Emma. Who?" Calleigh asked slightly disappointed in her young friend. "Bobby?" Calleigh pushed.

"Some upper classmen. They all ganged up on me and I couldn't fight them and it just happened." Emma said threw the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god. Honey why didn't you report it?" Calleigh asked. She was now next to her on the step and rubbed her back.

"They said they'd tell everyone I cried." Emma said hardly understandable. Calleigh felt so much sorrow for this girl. "What if my mom finds out? She'll kick me out." Emma asked growing more worried by the minute.

"Look we'll keep this between us for a little while okay. I know people and they'll help you. Totally confidential. Your mom will never find out. And if by some small chance she does and kicks you out then you'll come live with me." Calleigh reassured the teenager with a smile. Calleigh blurted out the last part without thinking. But she always wanted a child. Just not the always having to care for part. But it was different with Emma. She was older and could take care of herself just fine. It would be more like a roomie. Emma nodded. "Ill pick up something so we can no for sure okay?" Calleigh finished. A nod. Calleigh got up and brushed off her shorts. "

Now go inside and tidy up." Calleigh ordered with another smile. As soon as the red head turned away Calleigh tightened her pony tail and hit the play button on her iPod making a mental not to run by the pharmacy.

Calleigh ran by on her way to work and left it in her locker. Calleigh pushed herself off the ground and left leaving behind the pregnancy test right by the trash bin.

R&R?! Poor Calleigh. She was actually telling truth. Ha-ha more dramaliciouness to come. Plus her dealing with her fathers death.

--


	3. Chapter 3

You guys I can't thank you enough for the reviews on this story your all amazing! R&R!!

It was a crisp November morning as Ryan strutted down the freshly waxed floors of Miami Dade Crime Lab. Beams of sun light shyly creeping through the glass palace in which they called work. He made a sharp turn and walked into the print lab expecting to find it empty so he could being his job early without having anyone breathing over his shoulder waiting for results. He grew slightly disappointed to find Valera printing something and then her eyes grow big.

"Max what on Earth are you doing here so early?" Ryan asked leaning against the door frame. Maxine jumped slightly and looked back down at the paper.

"Well I know this will sound bad but I was kind of eavesdropping on Eric and Calleigh and they got in a huge fight. So I felt bad and stayed over time to clear my slate and now I don't feel bad any more." She blurted out. Ryan couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior.

"So what were they fighting over?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"I think he was accusing Calleigh of using a pregnancy test. I mean she stopped by yesterday and asked me to hold it for her but I said no so he problem caught her with it." Valera explained simply. Ryan furrowed his brow as his mouth formed an 'O'.

"She pregnant?" Ryan asked as he pushed off the door and walked over to the small brunette.

"No. She bought it for her next door neighbor. A teen. Oh my gosh don't tell her I told you though!' Maxine pleaded as she grabbed Ryan's forearm.

Eric stood outside the door and listened to the conversation. He rubbed his face when he realized what an ass he'd made out of himself. 'She was telling the truth. And her father just died!' Eric mentally kicked himself. He had to appoligize. The Cuban grabbed his car keys and ran back out to the parking lot.

When he reached her apartment he jumped out of the car and walked slowly to the door until he realized that someone had just entered. A red headed girl. He stood next to the door and listened. Yes it was eaves dropping and he did feel some what bad about it but he wasn't the only one now was he? At first he heard shuffling and then silence. Then he heard Calleigh's voice...

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Eric still stood outside of Calleigh's door. Waiting. He could have knocked a while ago but he was trying to put together a proper apologies. No much luck. He listened to the conversation going on inside. Calleigh started.

"So what's up girlie?" Calleigh asked gingerly.

"I heard I caused a break up." Emma's voice returned slightly gloomy.

"We were never together. Almost. It doesn't matter now I guess. He thinks it was mine. It looked pretty bad. I wouldn't have believed me." Calleigh replied. Emma shrugged.

"But you guys were so adorable!" Emma argued. A smile could be heard in her voice.

"Emma honey, how many more times do I need to correct you. It was never 'were'. Nothing happened. Wish it did but didn't. Its getting late. Head home." Calleigh pushed Emma's shoulder playfully. Emma got up, hugged Calleigh, and left.

Once Emma got to the door and opened it she saw Eric. Big, strong, macho Eric looking scared as a kitten. Eyes big as melons hold a finger over his mouth. Emma couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Hey I need help!'' Eric stated while rocking back and forth.

"I suppose your Eric. Well nice to meet you too. I got the lay down already. You think you've made an ass out of yourself, you have, can't help you there, but you love her and luckily she loves you too. So apologize sincerely and your good." Emma explained like she was asked for advice on the daily bases.

Eric stood bewildered for a moment. One eyebrow raised and hold his chin. His finger wept across his whiskers. "Your how old?" Eric questioned suspiciously.

"17. Yes I do know that I'm too mature for my age and too wise for my own good. And one more thing," She paused and holdout her hand expectantly. Eric looked from her face to her hand and back again.

"Oh common the chocolates. I know you have them. Every guy does. And quite frankly they don't do squat. Oh and the fact that your nervous and there most likely in your jacket pocket, there melted." Emma stated proudly. She smiled wide when Eric shook his head and smiled as he removed the tiny box from his breast pocket. He handed it to her. She laughed and patted his back.

"Good luck. Eric. I like you. Not so much that Jake guy. Or the other one. The dead one. What's his name. Hogon or something. I dunno. But your cool. And from the looks of it, she likes you a lot. Not loose her, got it." The slick 17 years old winked and skipped away popping a chocolate from the bow into her mouth. Slick but smart Eric thought before placing a firm knock on Calleigh's door. She answered and the fun began.

R&R!! Hey if I was that 17 year old I'd like Eric too. Hahahaha. I wouldn't be letting Calleigh get him. Admit it people Adam Rodriguez is one nice lookin piece of man. Hahaha R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

The first time his knuckles touched the cold metal of her door her regretted it. The knock made such a loud sound. It pierced threw his thoguhts as everything finally set in. He heard locks being undone and then nothing. A sniffle from inside and the turn of the door knob. Eric saw her beautiful face dull. Tired even. She was wearing a big sweat shirt and short. Her hair up in a sloppy bun. She rubbed and eye and looked at Eric unsure of how to feel. Her father had just died and she was looking forward to curling up in her nice warm bed and trying to sleep at least a tiny bit of it off. Eric had accused her of lying and admitted to liking her. She stood silent.

"Calleigh I'm so sorry... for everything. I just, I don't know, I'm stupid and wasn't thinking straight and I was an idiot to think that you would lie to me even if you did that's your decision and I should have minded that." Eric let the words spill out of his mouth like running water. Calleigh cracked a smile at the sight. Big, bad Eric standing in her doorway throwing his arms around, pacing, and blabbering on about something she didn't know. She heard 'sorry' and that's all she needed. She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck.

"Its alright. Would you like to come in? I had a rough day you know. I could use some company." Calleigh opened her door a little wider to make space for Eric to come in. He did. He sat on her couch and took her hands.

"Calleigh its not alright. Your going through something really hard right now and I treated it like it was nothing. Were best friends and we should act that way." Eric continued his apology.

"Your right." Calleigh replied looking down at her half full cup of tea as she stirred it with a spoon. "But Eric, about what you said earlier. About me, us." Calleigh started.

"I do Calleigh. I meant every word. I care about you more then I thought possible. I love it when you yell at me and when you laugh, and I love that your so offensive to people but your afraid of the tiniest animal on the earth, (Ants) And I love that you always smell so nice and treat me so well, and I love, you." Eric finished. He was standing now and Calleigh was walking to put her cup in the sink when those three words came out. She dropped the cup and it violently shattered into millions of pieces. Neither one of them moved. Calleigh turned around slowly to face Eric and nodded.

That's all it took. I don't remember the rest of it really. I know for a fact that they got married and my real mom kicked me out. We never were close, me and my mom. Eric and Calleigh legally adopted me and I wasn't pregnant. Funny story you know. I broke them up and I got them married. I'm a trouble maker. Then again I'm 16. What do you expect? Well at the moment were living happily ever after. Mom and Dad are expecting a baby boy and said I could name him. And we live in a gorgeous light green house by the shore and right by the lab. Uncle Horatio is in the process of teaching me to drive. And boy is it fun driving a Hummer with Uncle H in shot gun. Were a perfect family and a perfect family we shall stay.

Emma

R&R!! what you all think. I know major jump to throw emma in their but I thought it was a good idea. Tell me what you think. New story ideas are welcome! Thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed or just read it because you inspire me soooo much! Thanks again. Keep an eye out for new stories from yours truly. Or just put my on author alert. Whatevers easier. Haha. 3 Lindsey


End file.
